The Day My Life Changed
by LaNaHwAnNa
Summary: My name is Aliana Valentina Zabini, you would most likely recognize me as Hermione Jane Granger. Thats not my name anymore. This past summer I learned about my biological family. After I met them, my life changed. This is a story where Blaise is cacausion
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not by any chance own the characters. They are all made up by J.K. Rowling. I only came up with the plot and the new name.**_  
_

_**Authors note: Hi there, so I decided I was going to give in again to try and write a story. Please be kind to me... I do like reviews to know exactly what you think and i try to answer all. I know the first chapter is short but i will try to make all future chapters longer I promise. Well please read and enjoy I hope  
3 Lanah**_

"The Class of 2009 Head Girl Aliana Valentina Zabini would like to say a few words." Head Mistress McGonagall stated.

"Today is the last day of our school year adventures. I believe that everyone has found something about themselves that they never thought possible when they first attended this amazing school 7 years ago. I myself have made new friends, and found my long lost family. I hope that with the strength from what we have learned here, we will continue to be faithful to ourselves and each other. Never lose sight of the ones you love. Also Guess What WE DID IT…" I yelled out. Once I yelled that, I threw my cap in the air just like everyone else.

In order for you to truly understand my story, I shall start from the beginning. No not the very beginning, just the middle of our 7th year summer. It was the middle of July, like always I woke up around 8:30 am so I could go for a jog. I put on my shorts and tank, grabbed my I pod and heading down the stairs. I noticed my parents weren't up, but that was alright seeing as they were just sleeping in. I headed out the door for my half hour jog.

When I came back I saw a car sitting in our drive way. I didn't realize we were going to have company or I would have waited on jogging. So I ran into the house looking around. I found my parents in with our "guests".

"Good Morning Mum, Dad. I'm sorry I didn't realize we were to have guest today." I said with a smile. Even though I knew I must have looked horrible.

"Good Morning Hermione, Dear this is Natalia Zabini and her Husband Ricardo Zabini." My mother looked at me with happiness and sadness while saying that.

"Good Morning Mr. and Mrs. Zabini, what do I owe to have this wonderful Pleasure from two Pure blood witch and wizard?" I said that as nice as I could.

"Hello Hermione, My husband and I came here to tell you about your real heritage." Mrs. Zabini said.

"Um, excuse what did you say?" Complete confusion came over me.

"When you were a baby, your father and I had Twins. Unfortunately During this time, the dark lord was all powerful. If a family at this time had twins, the youngest was to be killed. Ricardo and I didn't want for our youngest to be killed so we took her to a muggle adoption agency. There we found a loving couple who desperately wanted a child. I told them about our world and why I had to give up my baby. They agreed to take my child, and to call us before her 7th year of school in the wizarding world." Mrs. Zabini said with sadness in her eye.

"Not to sound rude, but what has that have to do with my family? Unless you're trying to tell me that I am your child. But I doubt that, I mean I know I'm adopted but you guys can't be my parents." I was in shock really from hearing it all.

"You my dear are indeed our child. You are the younger of my two. Blaise being your older brother by two minutes was able to live with us. We put a concealment charm on you until you came to know the real you. I hope you are not mad at the Grangers, they did want to tell you the truth." Mr. Zabini said.

"If you wouldn't mind, could you take the charm off please?"

"Of course" Mr. Zabini said.

I heard the incantation said. I felt a funny feeling in my stomach. I heard everyone gasp. I opened my eyes and went to the restroom. When I looked in the mirror I was looking at a tanned skin, Piercing Green Eyes, Mid arm black wavy hair. I noticed I grew about 3 inches taking me from a 5'2 figure to a 5'5 figure. I knew my chest size grew a little, seeing as my tank was getting a little snugger. All in all, I liked my appearance.

I walked back into the sitting room and faced everyone, "So what now?" I asked

"Well Hermione" my mother started, "we figured that you would like to get to know your biological parents better so if you wanted to spend the remainder of the summer with them that would be okay with us."

I looked at them with concern; I walked over to my mother Jane and hugged her. "You know Mom, no matter who my biological parents are, you will always be my real mom" I told her.

I looked at the Zabinis' and told them I would come and stay with them. I just needed to pack a few things. They told me not to worry about clothes seeing as none of mine would fit me anymore. So I ran up stairs to grab my trunk, I put my school books, and some photos of my family and friends in there. I grabbed Crookshanks cage and told him to get in. Reluctantly he got in with a few mean hissing. I dragged everything down the stairs and gave my real parents a hug good bye. "I'll come home for Christmas" I told them.

My Biological parents and I walked out to their car; I got in and did a final wave to my parents. When I couldn't see them anymore I turned back around and silently had a few tears shed, even though I knew I would see them again I was said.

**_Authors note: Well there is the first chapter. I hope you like it please do tell me if you do. and If I should continue it. Well please R & R  
3_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter characters. I personally only came up with the plot and hermiones new name. Thats all!! **

**Authors Note: So this Chapter is basically boring i guess. All she is doing is really shopping and looking at her new house. so anyway the next chapter should get good... i'm a start on it tomorrow seeing as it is 2 am and i have to work today lol. Please R&R, doesnt matter if its a bad review either.**

* * *

We were driving for what seemed like hours but what was really only a hour and half. When we came to a stop I saw a mansion like house. It was beautiful, it took my breath away.

"Well this is going to be your home for the rest of summer and after summer if you want" Natalia said.

"It is absolutely beautiful. You have an amazing house." I said.

We started heading towards the front door. Once we got closer I saw the door slowly starting to open. Once the door was opened enough out came Blaise. He walked out and eyed me.

"Aliana?" He asked

"Excuse me? My name isn't Aliana." I said.

"Well actually my dear," I heard Natalia say. "when you were born I named you Aliana Valentina Zabini."

"So does that mean that is my real name?" I asked

"Of course it is but only if you would like to be called that." Ricardo said.

"I would not mind to be called that. It is a very pretty name." I replied.

"O I'm so happy to hear that. Blaise come give your sister a hug. And I do not care what differences you guys had in the past, you will be nice to her." Natalia told Blaise.

I saw Blaise smile a little as he walked over to me. He was taller than me around 6 feet. He was a very attractive man I would say so myself. At first I thought he was going to make a comment, but he leaned down and grabbed my trunk.

"Follow Me" is all I heard from him as he started to walk about from me. I of course followed him up a long stairway taking a right at the top. We finally came to a stop at the fourth door down.

"This is your room. Mine is about two doors down on your right and our parent's room is on the left of the stairway four doors down. Dinner is usually around eight. I'll leave you to unpack." And with that said Blaise turned around and headed to his room.

I decided I was going to explore my room. I opened the door and found a room with Black walls, Dark Brown Drawers, and Bed. My Bed pillows were black and my bedspread was Pink. Pink drapes hung on the window. I loved my room! I saw two doors on my left. I walked over to the first one and opened it to find a gigantic closet, it was bare; I suddenly remembered I had no clothes since nothing from my old me fit me. I decided I would have to ask about that. I thank walked over to the door. It was a bathroom. It had a Jacuzzi bathtub, a stand up shower, and a full length mirror and than a mirror and toilet.

I fell completely in love with my new room. Soon after exploring the rest of my room I wondered down stairs. There I found my "parents" sitting in I would say a parlor.

"Um sorry to interrupt you guys, but I have a problem. I do not have any clothes here." I said to them kinda worried about saying that.

"O that is right!" Natalia stated. "Blaise can u come down here?"

About three minutes later Blaise came into parlor.

'Sweetie I need you to take Aliana to the mall, and actually the car shop too. So she can get some clothes and she is going to need a car too since you have one." Natalia told her son.

Ricardo simply took out two cards. He handed one to Blaise and than hand the other to me. "This is your credit card. It has no limit on it and I want you to buy anything and everything you want. It has Hermione on it until you change your license over to Aliana. When that happens it will go to Aliana Zabini on the card."

"Thank you was all I could say before Blaise was pulling me out the door. There I found a wonderful red Mazda convertible. I fell in love with the car. "Is this your car Blaise?"

"Yes it is. Great Car, don't ya think. Just to let you know I am inviting Draco to tag along he'll meet us there."

"Fine but next time I'm inviting Ginny Weasley."

After our few words were spoken we were on our way to the mall. When we got there Blaise and I decided to split up and meet in the food court in two hours. So off he went his way and I turned and went another.

My first stop was Victoria Secrets; There I bought 20 bras with matching underwear which include thongs and boy shorts. Next I bought 5 pairs of cute pajamas, 3 Capri sweat pants, and 3 cute pink labeled running shorts. After VS, I decided to head to Aeropostale; were I bought 8 different colored polos, 10 pairs of shorts, 3 swim suits, 2 skirts, and 3 pairs of jeans, also 5 hoodies

I later headed to Ambrcombie and Fitch, there I found about 3 more pairs of jeans, and about 15 different style t-shirts, some hoodies, and 2 zip up hoodies. Once I had all my clothes for casual wear, I decided to head to some dress shops. There I found a beautiful baby blue dress that came to the knee, and it sort of flared out around your waist. I than found a ball gown in a pink color, it was a tube like top, and a full skirt that had shimmering diamonds.

I never noticed the time until I found one extremely mad Blaise and another amused Draco coming at me.

"Aliana, how dare you just not show up I waited in the food court for a hour before I decided to look for you." Blaise started to yell.

"I'm very sorry Blaise; whenever I shop I just lose control of time. It won't happen again. If you want I only need to get shoes and than we can leave. I don't think I'll be: getting a car today seeing at the time is already after 5 pm."

So with that said I left to just walk away with my piling bags toward a shoe store. There I found about 3 pairs of sneakers one pink, one black, and the other white. 7 pairs of flip flops in , pink, black, white, blue, green, yellow, and red. Than I found the most adorable pair of shoes to go with my school uniform; I decided to buy thee of those in different styles. I than bought 10 pairs of flats, in different styles. And than finally I bought shoes to match my dresses.

With that said I handed over my shoe boxes to the boys and we left for our home. In all I spent over €10,000 in one day. I hoped the parents wouldn't get mad. Once we got home I transported all of my things to my room. I decided I was going to take a shower before getting ready for dinner.

When my shower was done, I walked over to my closet and saw that all of my clothes and shoes were already unpacked. So I headed down to the skirt area, pulled a flared out skirt that came to my mid thigh, than I grabbed a black tank top and a pink polo with black flats.

I walked back to my vanity and started applying eye liner and mascara with a clear coat of lip gloss. I decided to let my hair stay down and just parted it at the side. All in all I thought I looked alright. I decided to head down to dinner seeing as it was 7:30. I walked out the door and headed for the stairway only to collide with Draco Malfoy.

**Authors Note: There you go Chapter two. I am going to try to start making it get good. i just don't want the romance to start to fast if you know what i mean. but please always tell me what you think. i love knowing what people think abut it. Love everyone that has reviewed for me so far and have given me great comments. Ya'll are so sweet thank you... hugs until next time see ya**


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Hey guys sorry it has been so long since an update and by that I mean a few years. A lot has happened where I ended up forgetting about my story. I am going to try writing again. If you are still reading thanks! I will let you know that this story will take place in 2011-2012 (it's easier for me) Also I know the clothing stores are necessarily found in London, and also The Zabini family doesn't mind muggle inventions etc.

I fell backwards about to fall on the floor only to have a hand catch me. I look up into Draco's eyes; and I see him with his trade mark smirk.

"Thank you for catching me"

"Not a problem Aliana, was just coming up to see if Blaise was ready for dinner." He replied. "I am actually wondering though, if I know you before you became Aliana."

I stare at him in shock "Don't you already know? I thought Blaise would tell you right away"

"Actually I decided to tell him at dinner with the family. Thought it would be funny to see his face, and I thought you might enjoy it also." I turned around to see Blaise standing there with a smile on his face.

"Gee thanks for thinking of me!" I started to smile; "Time to head down boys!"

We started down the stairs to go to the dining hall. I had to wait at the bottom of the stairs though for Blaise and Draco seeing as I had no idea where I was going. This house is way too darn big for me to remember all of it in one day. Dinner was very nice conversation flowed easily. I still felt a little a little awkward sitting here having dinner with the Zabini family. I think it will start to be easier throughout the summer. As I sat there reflecting in my thoughts I heard Draco say "Alright can I found out who Aliana was before you guys brought her here?"

Blaise looked at me; I nodded my head for him to go ahead and let him know.

"Well we both knew her before… She attends Hogwarts but she is not a Slytherin..."

"Well I figured she wasn't a Slytherin because of the fact all Slytherins are pure bloods" Draco interrupted.

"Will you let me finish bro… She is very smart and I mean really smart… You weren't the greatest to her and…" Blaise started again.

"Holy shit its GRANGER! You mean Gryffindor Princess is your little sister…" Draco shouted.

I couldn't stop the outburst of laughter that overcame me. Draco's face was one of shock and with confusion. I couldn't stop laughing once I started my family started.

"Yes Draco, I was/am Hermione Granger. I will always be Hermione Granger but I am also Aliana Zabini. I will go by Aliana from now on because it is a beautiful name and after hearing why I was given up I understand where they are coming from." I stated proudly.

"Oh shit Grang-Aliana I am sorry for what I did to you in school. If I knew who you were I wouldn't have even done half that stuff…" Draco started.

"Don't say that at all, I will admit a lot of what you said hurt my feelings but it made me stronger. I will not lie I still want to punch your lights out but I decided because Blaise is my brother I will be nice to you. I realize there must be something good about you for him to be friends with you! I hope that Blaise will find it in his heart to be friends with Harry, Ron and Ginny!" I stated looking at Draco and then switching to look at Blaise.

"HEY how did we switch over to me" Blaise shouted.

"Hmmm well kids I think it has been an exciting day for all of us I think we should head to bed now" My mother said over us.

We all agreed with her about heading up to bed. I didn't realize how tired I was. I said thanks for dinner and heading upstairs to my room. Once there I got into my PJ's and laid on my bed. Today has been an interesting day indeed. I thought about how my morning went from a plan of doing homework to one of shopping and moving into a new house. I am not sure how fast I will get used to this.

"Oh no! What am I going to tell Harry, Ron and Ginny!" I shouted.

I can't believe I forgot to figure out a way to tell them about this new change. What will they think? I know they won't become instant friends with Blaise and even Draco but will they still want to be friends with me? As I thought about this I started to cry. This is going to be tough. I think I will tell Harry first. Tomorrow I decided I would write Harry and let him know. With that said I went to sleep.

Eight came fast the next morning. I woke up at first distraught of where I was. I realized everything that happened yesterday was real. I got up and changed into jogging clothes grabbed my ipod and headed out the door. I needed to clear my mind with everything that happened and figure out what I was going to write to Harry. About an hour later I walked back to the Zabini home; I kind of got lost on my way back. I walked into the house to find my mother and father pacing and Blaise frantic. They all look up and start to smile until Blaise ran up to me, "Where the HELL were you? We woke up and you were gone"

"I'm sorry! I really am. I go running every morning and today I really needed to go! I needed to clear my mind. My life is changing; if you were in my shoes you would have done the same thing."

They all looked at me with understanding yet sadness at the same time. I know they feel bad about what happened when I was a kid but I knew it wasn't their fault. I told them again I was sorry about not letting them know where I was. I also advised them I was going upstairs to work on homework but also to take a shower. As I walked up the stairs I realized they were scared that I left them to go back home. I felt bad about making them feel that way. After my shower I sat down and stared at my blank parchment. What am I going to write to Harry?

Dear Harry,

Hey I hope you holiday is going well. I know being at the Dursley's house is not fun! When do you head over to the Wesleys? My summer has been very interesting but I am not sure how to tell you about it. I really don't want you to be mad or not wanting to be my friend anymore… I guess I should tell you what happened yesterday. I know I have told you that I am originally adopted well I met my birth parents. The thing is my birth parents showed up at my house yesterday and decided it was time for me to know who they were.

My birth parents are magical so I am a pureblood; they are also Natalia and Ricardo Zabini. That means that I am a Zabini, Blaise is my twin brother older by two minutes. This is a huge shock I know but I hope it isn't too much for you. They told me that when we were born If a pureblood family had twins then the youngest would be killed. They didn't want me to be killed so they took me to the muggle world and found my mum and dad. The Zabinis are actually really nice! They are very into muggle technology; I think that may be because of me.

I really hope that you are still going to talk to me and be my friend. I am scared of letting you, Ron and Ginny know. I am telling you first though because I care about your opinion so much. I hope that we can maybe see each other this summer. I would like you to see the new me. My appearance had changed a little bit. I miss you a bunch Harry and I hope you will write me back to let me know what your feelings are.

Love always, Aliana Zabini (aka Hermione Granger)

I found an owl and sent the letter off. Now it is time to play the wait game. I am really hoping Harry responds back to me.

Authors note: I hope this chapter is well I am trying to ease back into the writing. Please let me know what you think… If you have any suggestions please let me know! Hope you all have a great day!


End file.
